The removal of the bezel, or front plate, from the chassis of a computer is usually required for the replacement or installation of floppy, CD, DVD, or tape drives, as well as other hardware. Typically a tool, such as a screwdriver, is needed to remove screws or other mechanisms that couple the bezel to the chassis. However, the need to use a tool to remove the coupling mechanism takes time and negatively impacts the efficiency in the replacement or installation. Some existing methods are difficult or counterintuitive or take up excessive space. In addition, most coupling mechanisms reside outside of the chassis, exposing them to accidental or malicious operation.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved bezel release mechanism for a computer. The bezel release mechanism should be toolless and allow for the efficient removal and recoupling of the bezel. It should also protect against accidental or malicious operation. The present invention addresses such a need.